


Captain's Companion

by Pyroleppard (PointySpoon)



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Fattening, Feeding, Mind Control, Telepathy, Weight Gain, XWG, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PointySpoon/pseuds/Pyroleppard
Summary: Tarquin finds Hoshi and Hoshi fattens Archer.





	1. Cover Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover page only

This is the cover page to my first full WG comic. It was extremely hard to do and I have multiple versions of some of the pages. I really don't think I have the wherewithal or money to do something this complete again. I'll be focusing on the story itself in the text sections and pointing out the flaws in the notes. This artist wasn't into WG genre stuff, so there was a lot of misinterpretation involved. In the end it was a huge and very beneficial learning experience. From now on (when I have money again) I'll be keeping it limited to 5 pages max. I figure each page will be a chapter and I'll be including my intended story and explanations as I go. It isn't really a graphic novel and the images don't always adequately speak for themselves. That's what happens when you pay others to do something you envision. There's more to these drawings than he was able to depict. For these reasons I HIGHLY suggest reading this chapter by chapter. Simply scrolling through it will get confusing.

Starting now: Captain Archer is in bed surrounded by empty dishes. He has his jumpsuit open and his belly and love handles are bulging out, his zipper creased horizontally underneath from the stress of his now immense weight and the pressure of his most recent gorge. There's an opening where his blue undershirt and boxers are supposed to meet, pushed apart by his swollen tummy. It's obvious he's been eating like this for months--his face is getting chubby, he's developing man boobs, he has big love handles, and his belly appears soft despite being stuffed to the gills. Ensign Hoshi Sato is snuggling with him, rubbing his bloated belly with one hand and caressing his chubby face with the other. Her eyes are glowing green. The captain is moaning, blissfully bloated and surrounded by empty plates. Her hands relax him and help him forget the pain in his stomach. He has his hands holding his round belly, admiring his growing girth. He sees that his fork is empty and he can't believe he just ate all of it. 

Behind them T'Pol stands in the doorway watching from afar. She has never seen anything like this before, let alone from he commanding officer. She is curious but hesitant to take action.

Tarquin can be seen on his monitor, though it doesn't appear anyone yet sees him.


	2. Tarquin Finds Hoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi is located

Tarquin is meditating over his glowing orb. The crystal it is made of captures and amplifies his telepathic abilities. He can't arbitrarily communicate with his telepathy. He has to establish a connection with another sentient being to be able to. Those who can are few and far between. So far and few, in fact, that none so far have ever been aware of their inborn connective abilities. So he is reduced to scouring the sky in hope of finding someone else who he can connect with. Then one day he gets an image of a ship. He isn't familliar with its design or registry, but he finds he knows quite a bit about it. Upon digging further, and presumably as the ship gets closer to his planet, he realizes he has connected with one of its crewmembers. After a few days he is able to see the face of his connection. He then establishes her name and purpose. She is Hoshi Sato, chief communications officer on the Earth ship Enterprise. It is such a revelation he spends days studying her and her ship to the fullest extent of his telepathy. Then he has an epiphany. If she is coming near him, why not convince her into visiting? Once she beams down he'll convince her to stay. He knows who the captain is and that she has feelings for him. With luck there will be chemistry between them and he will be inclined to allow her to stay for as long as she likes. All he really has to do is get her to beam to the surface. As long as she is the last to beam up he can keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot going on here. This page is more about establishing canonical connection than anything else. There's a watermark on it by request of the artist. I didn't like how it looked so I asked to stop using them. I din't have the original unwatermarked version as I wasn't sure at the time if I'd be able to use the originals. Turns out it wasn't an issue and I'm stuck with a stamp on the first page. None of the others have this issue. It just worked out that way.


	3. Hoshi Gets Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi is kidnapped

Hoshi exits the bridge into the turbolift. She wanted to have tea in the crew lounge. When the doors open she finds herself in a corridor she had never seen before. She turned around and the turbolift was gone. It was so subtle that she didn't even notice the change in lighting or temperature. She started walking and she began to register the change in humidity. It was musty and smelled old, but not particularly dirty. It was dark and there were torch sconces on the walls. If someone had the technology to kidnap her from space, why would they still rely on fire for light? She kept walking and eventually came to a very large door. It looked like it belonged on castle dungeon. It wasn't locked, but it was extremely heavy. Probably reinforced somehow. She opened it to find that it was indeed an exit that led to outside, wherever outside actually was. When she went outside she was shocked at what she saw. Before she could react she sensed a figure standing just behind her. The whole situation was enough to make the hair on her arms stand on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for canonical connection. This one actually sets up the change of atmosphere and implies hostile intent. Not exciting, but not bad for a second page.


	4. Hoshi Meets Tarquin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They speak

"Who are you," Hoshi asks as she turns around.

"I'm Tarquin," the alien responds.

There is a cemetery in front of her with the remains of what appears to be 4 individuals marked and interred. The first thing she thought was that these were slaves kidnapped just as she had been. The prospect of being enslaved was overwhelming and she didn't think to ask where she was. "Who are these graves for," she asks.

"This is my home," Traquin volunteered, "and those were my previous companions," he answered. He continued very matter-off-factly, "You will be my companion, too."

"Your companion? I won't leave the Enterprise," she said defiantly.

She wasn't lying about her loyalty to Starfleet. For one thing, she is human and Starfleet is the single most monumental undertaking humanity had ever attempted. She wanted to be part of it. So much so that she left her dream job teaching human and alien languages to serve. In reality Hoshi was more concerned with leaving the captain. As long as he remains on board she would, too. She decided months ago that if Starfleet tried to reassign her she would fight it and argue that she is best communications officer in the fleet and the flagship deserves her. If that didn't work she'd argue that her distinguished service should justify her choice of station. She knows neither of these are definite solutions, and might not even be options. But it gave her comfort thinking, that if nothing else, she would be able to delay their separation by potentially many months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words don't entirely match the actions here, as she never actually does turn around, but it does the job. I also have no idea why the artist made the border on this page gray. The rest are white. But that's not important. What matters here is that the story still makes enough sense. Part of the reason canonical references are so important to me.
> 
> Those speech bubbles are gigantic compared to the text size. I couldn't get the artist to see how ridiculous it looks. Oh well. At least he got the text itself (mostly) right.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarquin continued. "I am a telepath and I know you have affection for your captain. I was tempted to project myself as him to seduce you, but thought it would be in poor taste."

It really was his intent to make Hoshi happy. He was alone, isolated from his homeworld. He was desperate for a life partner. The last few years were spent communicating telepathically, and then it was extremely rare. This time he would find himself a new companion and keep her there. 

He didn't actually know why so many had turned him down over the centuries. Others simply refused to believe a place existed where they could have whatever they wanted without question or judgement. It's so fantastical, not even self-proclaimed "pleasure planets" were so generous. Even they had to make money. Traquin did understand that it might not be as simple as convincing. He was not above telepathic manipulation and indirect force. However, he wanted both to be happy. For that reason he privately vowed never to do harm to any potential companion he encountered. The relationship would never have a chance to blossom if she was always guarded. He knew where to find her, so he decided to save face and cooperate. For the time being.

"As you wish," he said. He went inside and sat down with his orb again an activated it. This time Hoshi's eyes started glowing bright green like his. She was frozen, unthinking, unfeeling, and unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a weird page. He goes inside without explanation. Like he couldn't just be carrying the orb with him when Hoshi was around? Dude was clearly not into Trek.
> 
> Another one with a gray border...I know.


	6. Hoshi Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi is sent back to the Enterprise at her demand.

Hoshi is standing in the corridor outside the turbolift she was just in, eyes still glowing green. She isn't moving and doesn't appear to be breathing. Commander Reed sees her as he exits the turbolift and decides to check on her. It might be nothing, and he knew it could be as simple as her taking a moment to gather her thoughts. Just the same, a greeting couldn't hurt. 

"Are you okay," he asks as he touches her shoulder.

It startles her out of her stupor and she blinks a few times. By the time she looks up at Reed the glow is gone. 

She takes a breath and calmly says, "I'm okay." Reed hesitates a moment to make sure she is actually all right, then keeps walking satisfied that nothing significant is amiss.

She was disoriented and needed to sit down. Her quarters were closer and she chose to skip her afternoon tea to take a moment to relax in private. Once inside she concludes that Tarquin's transporter must require its participants to be absolutely still to work. The orb he used must be some kind of energy sphere he uses to manipulate matter. In this case he used it to transport her to his planet from an unknown number of light years away. She will be submitting a report emphasizing the danger this alien potentially poses as soon as she is off duty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, not a great one. White border again. Reed isn't supposed to see her green eyes, but he looks at her before they change. And what the hell--did he walk her to her quarters? This wasn't the work of a simple language barrier. But...I think you get the idea.


	7. Hoshi Ruminates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi starts thinking about the captain.

Once Hoshi slows her racing thoughts she realizes it's not her break time, but it's actually the end of her shift. It took her a moment to get her head straight. She originally wanted tea in the lounge. But the experience she just had decimated her appetite and gave her an intense, but short-lived, anxiety. Being back on the ship helped her regain her bearings. 

She walked over to the desk, opened the drawer, and took out a picture of Captain Archer. It was his most dignified command photo. She admired how well he wore the uniform. He had confidence and a unique sense of humanity about him. He wasn't quick to judge and had a passion for his work. These are qualities she would strive to attain within herself. 

"It's dinnertime, isn't it?" Of course the photo didn't respond.

Hoshi decided she would take a chance and try having dinner with her captain. She rationalized the decision by telling herself it was just an opportunity to tell him about what had just happened. It would take her a while to type out her report, so why not tell him in person first? It made enough sense to her.

She went to the galley and left with two meals, one for each of them. On the way to the captain's quarters she felt a vague euphoria. Her eyes started to glow green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one turned out pretty decent. Except that desk -- why is it empty? Isn't there a window on the side? Why does her PADD resemble an iPhone? In general I'd call this one not terrible.


	8. Captain's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi brings food to Archer

Captain Archer is alone in his quarters. He just came off his shift and was starting to relax. He is sitting on his bed drinking tea with passionfruit, one of his favorite past times. He is reading a PADD containing the reports of his intellegence and security officers. 

"It looks like Xindi threats appear minimal in this section of the Expanse, amazingly," he said thinking out loud.

He hears his door chime and opens it to see Hoshi holding two large platters. 

"What do we have here," He asks.

"Dinner," Hoshi responds as she lets herself in.

Her eyes are only glowing for a moment. The captain doesn't notice because they fade while he examines the platters. It is an impressive sight. Very rarely do crew members surprise him with food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here, other than the fact that her eyes aren't supposed to be green while talking to the captain. The rest is acceptable at least.


	9. Dinner is Served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat their first meal together

"What have you brought," Archer asks. Now that he smells the food he remembers that he hasn't eaten yet and his stomach silently rumbles.

Hoshi sets the platters on the table and spreads the food out. There are two large steaks with veggies, frozen dessert, and wine. She lit candles for atmosphere.

"This has been a difficult mission for you," Hoshi explains, "I thought you could use a moment of escape." 

Archer thought she was speaking somewhat formally, but it may have just been his own fatigue. He didn't have much time to ruminate on the subtle oddness of her explanation because he belly growled loudly. It all looked incredible, so he sat down and started into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea how Archer's cabin window went from square to round, or how it moved from being over his bed to over his desk table in the space of literally 2 seconds, but whatever. As long as he HAS a window I'm happy. And why does he have to tilt his head to eat steak? And those gigantic speech bubbles again! Grrr....


	10. Dinner Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They continue their meal

The captain started eating. The steak is tender and richly flavored and he finds himself wanting more. Hoshi is enjoying watching him enjoy himself so much over something so simple. When he finishes his meal he notices Hoshi hasn't touched hers.

"This is some great food, Ensign," he points out as he rubs he slightly bloated belly, "why aren't you eating?"

"I didn't come here to eat," she says. "I thought I'd feed you into the most blissful relaxing food coma you've ever experienced."

He looks at her, somewhat surprised, and hesitates for a split second. "I'm not so sure, Ensign."

She opens the top of her jumpsuit to expose her cleavage. Then she wraps her arms around his shoulders, sits in his lap, and says, "Please, Captain? Just this once? It's good to get your mind off of work once in a while."

Archer puts his hands on her hips. "Well, maybe once can't hurt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have no idea what the hell happened here. He's still tilting his head to eat, and what the HELL happened to his mouth? Hoshi was supposed to be showing cleave but never actually does. And where did the wall behind them even come from?? *sigh*


	11. Captain's First Bellyrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi comforts him

Hoshi is sitting in the captain's lap. He just ate most of two large meals and his belly is bloated. 

"My belly rubs will help you relax and make space for more," she says as she unzips his jumpsuit. 

Once she has it open she can fell how tightly stuffed he is. He's so bloated his tummy pushes the zipper down part of the way for her. She can feel the pressure and caresses the most swollen parts. He closes his eyes and slightly tilts his head back. His breathing gets deeper as he relaxes. He can actually feel the pressure releasing with her touch. 

"Oh, that does feel good," he says quietly. It really is surprising how sensitive a big meal can make him. Hoshi's hands are so soft and gentile. He had no idea, and part of him regretted not finding out sooner. it wasn't like he could have just asked her--he is her commanding officer! Soon his concerns were washed away by how euphoric he became.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wall is still there.
> 
> Why is his undershirt black? Isn't it supposed to be royal blue?


	12. Stuffing Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer finishes

Hoshi feeds Archer the last of his second meal. He feels so full the entire time and wants to lay down, but there isn't much left and he really wants to finish. It's partly his male pride wanting to impress a lady. It's also the fact that he gave her his word and didn't want to break it. Even simple things like this can foster a hostile work environment if not properly managed. An uncooperative officer can cause damage. not only to crew morale, but also to the ship. Better to eat himself unconscious than to risk insubordination.

In the end his belly is so bloated his undershirt is lifted and he can't close his uniform. He is in so much pain he cradles his belly to comfort it. Hoshi is proud of him and rubs his belly more as a reward for all his hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell. YET AGAIN with the gray border. The wall is *still* there. He should be bloated in the first frame, but he isn't. Why is Hoshi looking away from him? She should be looking at his growing belly. And his undershirt is still black! Holy fucking hell, man. The last frame is the only good one. His mouth is still weird in the first frame, too. ugh.


	13. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi tucks Archer in

Hoshi helps Archer waddle several feet to bed. When he lays down his tummy sticks up significantly. 

"Hoshi, that was one amazing meal," he moans.

She pulls up his covers and asks, "how do you feel?" She is genuinely concerned, as neither of them had ever done this before.

Archer, exhausted, slowly replies, "I feel...wonderful."

"Should I come again tomorrow night?"

"You're not...my yeoman...but I can make...an exception."

Hoshi could tell he was euphoric because Starfleet hadn't yet commissioned a starship large enough to employ yeomen. It was discussed with the Vulcans at one point, but they are still confined to larger naval vessels and passenger planes. She simply responded, "I'd like that."

Archer says, "I'd look forward to..." and falls asleep abruptly. He is so deeply asleep he doesn't notice Hoshi giving him a goodnight kiss on his tummy before going to her own quarters for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeesh. The window moves back to the bed, and is square again. His undershirt is now white because of...reasons? His belly isn't even remotely swollen after all that. Not to mention the incredibly lazy copy and paste work -- "I should come again the following night?" Who the hell talks like that? Also "yeomen" is plural. There is also a shelf and stuff by the bed and around the door. This is a submarine, not a fucking luxury hotel room. And even more cartoonishly huge speech bubbles... God.


	14. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer keeps eating while commanding the ship

Archer wakes up hungrier than normal and eats a huge breakfast in his private galley. and reports to the bridge. T'Pol notices his slightly bloated belly. He's smaller than he was last night but still visibly full. T'Pol notices his stuffed belly and tight clothes. It was not like the captain to simply eat his emotions. Humans, however, lack Vulcan discipline, and can be prone to certain...outbursts. Even so she was concerned for the safety of the crew. An overly emotional captain can make irresponsible command decisions.

She walked over to Reed's station to share her observation.

"Something is wrong with the captain. His abdomen appears...distended."

"It's probably nothing," said Reed dismissing it.

"Are you sure," she asked. "It isn't like him to overindulge. He can not afford to be distracted by such trivial physical urges," she continued, pointing out the obvious.

T'Pol had a way of trivializing human coping mechanisms and minimizing their value. It is true, humans don't always cope in productive ways. But there is an inherent value to being able to separate one's internal issues from those of command duties.

Reed felt a need to explain the relationship humans have between food and feeling. "T'Pol, sometimes eating is a normal human reaction to emotion. I don't know if you noticed, but he's been under a lot of pressure lately." He paused a moment to let it sink in. "The captain is human after all."

T'pol says, smugly, "if you insist. But I suggest we keep an eye on him."

"Fine," Reed responded. As chief of security it was one of his duties to keep an eye on the well-being of his commanding officer. He isn't a doctor or a psychologist, but he does have the authority to temporarily relieve him of duty should his duties overwhelm him. This Xindi mission is a prime example of one that could. Captain Archer is not a military officer and didn't have the same mental conditioning in Starfleet. Reed is not eager to relieve him, but he does understand the potential is there.

When Archer sits in his chair he has strange thoughts go through his head. He was so full and bloated that he was surprised he still fit in it. He adjusts himself and can feel the gaps between the seat and the armrests. I guess I was right, he thought, one time really can't hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the border is gray. The window is now over the desk table and square. There doesn't seem to be much going on on the bridge because there is very little instrumentation. There are no officer stations besides the helm, and the submarine's walls look like they're made of drywall. This doesn't even resemble the luxury liner-style Enterprise-D. I don't know what in the hell this was based off of. I sent like a million reference pics and he got lazy halfway through and gave up. I'm actually surprised he remembered to make T'Pol's ears pointed.


	15. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshi feeds Archer

Time passes and the captain makes a habit of inviting Hoshi for dinner. There was a silent affection in the softness of her touch and the amazing food she would bring him. He loved how it felt when she rubbed his full belly. The more he ate the more she opened his jumpsuit. Sometimes she's lightly smack it to make him grunt. She thought it was the cutest thing ever. She kissed it when he was on the verge of losing consciousness. She never kissed it before it started lifting his shirt, so the idea of stuffing himself began to excite him. She told him his goal would be to eat more than he did the day before. Whenever he did she would help his to bed and volunteer a few favors. Archer found that the more he ate the more intense his orgasm was. Eventually he got to a point where he would get hungry again after finishing. Hoshi, of course, was happy to bring him several more desserts before he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wall is driving me crazy. He should have the rest of his cabin behind him. His undershirt is STILL the wrong color, and looke more like a mini shirt. I wanted his belly to block the view, but I'm thinking this dude never looked down during a blow job. Rather than looking huge and bulgy his belly looks more like Hoshi is folding it upward.
> 
> I actually like the panel of Hoshi kissing him while he eats.


	16. T'Pol vs. the Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'pol confronts Archer

The captain is getting chubbier. He has noticed how his fat touches his armrests when he sits down. His uniform has gotten tight enough that he has to open the top of it to be comfortable. 

T'Pol sees him on the bridge with an open uniform and asks to speak privately. They go to his ready room to talk in peace.

"Captain," T'Pol starts, "over the last several weeks I have noticed a change in you. I'm concerned that that your recent weight gain may be a symptom of a larger problem."

Archer giver her a slight smirk, amused at her comment. "T'Pol," he responds, "humans occasionally put on weight in difficult situations. It doesn't necessarily mean anything."

She raises an eyebrow, curious why he is ignoring the 50 or so pounds he has gained. "Perhaps not. But you may want to consider visiting the gym rather than the galley to vent your frustrations."

Captain says, no longer amused, "thank you, T'Pol, that will be all."

She turns to leave, then has a thought. "Captain," she says, "I can also teach you a Vulcan meditation technique where--"

Archer cuts her off. "THAT WILL BE ALL, COMMANDER," almost shouting. "Now resume your station."

T'Pol nods. "Yes, Captain." 

She returns to the bridge. Reed could faintly hear the captain through the door. He couldn't make out quite what was said, but he could clearly tell he was bothered by something. Most likely something T'Pol said. It would seem she confronted him about his weight. 

Once she is resettled he asks her how it was.

T'Pol didn't want to tell him her attempt to help him was a complete failure. She had failed to consider human vanity. She responds, "as well as can be expected."

Reed assumes she called him fat. It puzzled him why she would be so abrasive. Then he remembered she was never good at reading humans. She probably interpreted his dismissiveness as denial. That was just like her, too. Always assuming and never observing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does he look muscular? And why is the bridge still so empty? Why is his shirt black? And why did turn into a 3-fingered mutant with a fetish for public nipple play? This one looks like he just colored in a sketch.


	17. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer calls Hoshi

The captain is alone in his private galley. The prospect of aonther meal with Hoshi had him anticipating dinner since he ate lunch. When he was off duty he rushed to his cabin and ordered a huge dinner. He finished it faster than he expected. His stomach still wanted more, but first he needed a belly rub. He held his full but not quite stuffed belly and rubbed it for a moment. It's so tight and sore, he thought. He got up and waddled to the intercom. it was hard to stand and painful to walk. 

He pressed the button on the panel. "Captain to Ensign Sato."

The response was immediate. "Sato here."

"Report to the captain's mess immediately."

"Yes sir."

Hoshi was excited. She just came off her shift and was looking forward to feeding him tonight.

She rushed over to his cabin without changing into his favorite evening gown. When she got to his quarters she was surprised to see his plates already empty. 

Archer purposely waits a moment to let her take in just how full he was. Then he said, quietly, "It isn't the same without you."

Hoshi smiles and responds, "I know." In reality she knew her belly rubs were hypnotic. He was gaining weight at an incredible speed, and she had no doubt it was because she knew how to soothe a belly that wants to burst. 

His belly wasn't the only thing she wanted to burst. She walked over to the intercom and ordered cake and pie. He deserved to be spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with the wall. Still with the black undershirt. WHY IS HE USING A TOS STYLE INTERCOM?? At least Hoshi orders desserts.
> 
> Notice how Chef isn't really visible. It was a running joke that there was a chef on board, but they never actually showed or named him onscreen. I like to think he was the captain's personal chef, on call 24/7. Also the foreshadowing in Hoshi's shadow.


	18. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a signal

Hoshi has been comfort feeding the captain for months now. He has gotten so fat he has to wear his jumpsuit around his belly. None of his clothes fit him. Even his boots have become too tight to tighten properly. He has to open the ends of his armrests to sit in his chair. His side rolls have started to bulge onto some of the control switches. He has to spread his legs out quite a bit to make space for his massive girth. 

"I have been detecting an odd signal for the last few days now," Reed tells T'Pol. "It is unfamiliar to sensors and too faint to pinpoint." He assumed it was a personal messaging device or something similar. If it hadn't been registered upon bringing it aboard it could set off sensors. He hoped it was nothing more serious than that.

"T'Pol looks at the readout on Reed's screen. He ran a diagnostic on the signal, but it was indeed too weak to ascertain an origin. "Trace it the next time it is detected."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YET AGAIN with the empty bridge. Why is there a table in front of the captain's chair? His undershirt is still black. The speech bubbles are still huge. T'Pol is still a mutant. Whatever.


	19. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

Hoshi has been spending almost every night feeding Archer unconscious. She has woken up in bed with him more than ones. She loves to cuddle his chubby shoulders. they were perfectly soft and getting softer every day. She had to adjust how she tucked him in. Originally he would just lay flat like normal. But now he is eating so much he'll have trouble breathing after his meal, so she has been having him sit up to sleep. Hoshi made sure to reward him the day she found out he had outgrown her arms. He was finally wider than she was tall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Archer wearing a shirt, and why is it a white mini shirt? Why is Hoshi's hair still tied up, and Archer's is still groomed?


	20. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find a signal

Hoshi has been comfort feeding the captain for months now. He has gotten so fat he has to wear his jumpsuit around his belly. None of his clothes fit him. Even his boots have become too tight to tighten properly. He has to open the ends of his armrests to sit in his chair. His side rolls have started to bulge onto some of the control switches. He has to spread his legs out quite a bit to make space for his massive girth. 

"I have been detecting an odd signal for the last few days now," Reed tells T'Pol. "It is unfamiliar to sensors and too faint to pinpoint." He assumed it was a personal messaging device or something similar. If it hadn't been registered upon bringing it aboard it could set off sensors. He hoped it was nothing more serious than that.

"T'Pol looks at the readout on Reed's screen. He ran a diagnostic on the signal, but it was indeed too weak to ascertain an origin. "Trace it the next time it is detected." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YET AGAIN with the empty bridge. Why is there a table in front of the captain's chair? His undershirt is still black. The speech bubbles are still huge. T'Pol is still a mutant. Whatever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telepathy

Hoshi is startled by a small noise. She looks around and sees glowing eyes in the shadows and realizes Tarquin is in the room.

He doesn't wait for her to ask. "Hoshi, your captain can't hear my telepathy. What was the last thing you did last night?"

She pauses and Tarquin could see the wheels turning as she thought. "I fed him until he couldn't move. Afterwards I gorged him until his eyes rolled back. Then we made love. Eventually he lost consciousness." That was her favorite part. Once he was out she would play with his blubber until she fell asleep.

"Do you know why you've been feeding him?"

"No, actually." She thought for a long moment. "But there's an old saying on Earth. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"No," Tarquin tells her, "I've been making you fatten him into a butterball unfit to be captain. Without him you'll have to be my companion." He gives her a smug smile.

"He's still my captain and I don't want to leave him," she says firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He looks smaller than the last page. Why is it almost all the eyes are closed? Shouldn't Tarquin's eyes be glowing? Why is Archer naked during sex but wearing an undershirt immediately after? And why did he change from black to white? When did it happen? Why aren't any of his undershirts blue? I think my artist was a virgin. Not an insult, just a serious consideration, given that he could only barely draw a blowjob and obviously has no idea what sex looks like. Would have been nice if he said something before we started.
> 
> The last text bubble isn't right. They don't make much sense the way they all look the same. There's nondistinction between who is saying what.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signal

On the bridge T'Pol sees an alert on her console. It looked like a faint signal, so she traced it. "Reed, the signal is in the captain's quarters!"

Reed activates a comm panel and orders a two-man security team to meet him at the captain's quarters.

He sprints down without excusing himself from the bridge, Once there he tries the door, but it's locked. He shouts his command to the computer, "Lieutenant Reed Emergency Security Access--Override lock on captain's quarters!" 

When the door opens he hears Hoshi shout, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He and his team clear the room, but they don't find anyone. 

Reed looks at Hoshi, half surprised and half amused to see her naked in the captain's bed. "We detected an unknown communication signal. What is going on here," he asks awkwardly.

"Nothing," Hoshi answers. "He won't be back."

"Oh...kay." Reed notices the captain is drooling and looks like a beached whale. "How is the captain," he asks even more awkwardly.

"He's asleep," she says as she caresses his fat face, "he had a big dinner."

Reed and his men do a final scan to confirm the entity and signal are both gone. They leave once they're satisfied the captain's quarters are clear. Hoshi snuggles up to her still unconscious captain and falls back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the captain and Hoshi work the same shift as T'Pol and Reed. It is conceivable they were up overtime waiting for the signal to reappear and track it's pattern. Reed could have also been out late drilling ship's security. Vulcans don't need as much sleep as humans, so there's that. Point is, it isn't impossible.
> 
> This page is another colored-in sketch.


	23. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubby Archer is tubby

The next morning they wake up and Archer immediately orders a huge feast of a breakfast with a pitcher of iced tea with passion fruit. He can't reach around his own belly anymore and thought it was his turn to celebrate. He ordered absolutely every dessert and richest dish the galley had the ingredients for. His belly growled loudly when he saw the whole spread before him.

He reached out for a dish, but couldn't quite get it. He couldn't compress his tummy enough anymore. He was now much wider than he was tall. 

Hoshi walked up to him, forked a big bite, and said, "let me help you with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now his undershirt is teal? Why does he have a thing for minishirts? I admit I like how huge he is bulging out if his uniform and all....but shouldn't he be stretching a bigger jumpsuit? I'm pretty sure he would have replaced his outfits by now. Same with his undershirt--it would be slightly small on him, but it shouldn't equate to a sports bra. I was going for a split zipper with tummy peeking out...dude went fucking full blubber on me. Again, kinda nice. But not my intent.
> 
> I kinda like his fat face, all things considered. 
> 
> *sigh*


End file.
